


All I Want For Christmas

by across_spaceandtime



Category: Irish Actor - Fandom, Michael Fassbender - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Christmas stuff, F/M, Fluff, I think that's it - Freeform, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8995768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/across_spaceandtime/pseuds/across_spaceandtime
Summary: The reader helps prepare Christmas dinner and gets a surprise guest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry I've been away. Sorry if my writing is a bit rusty but I didn't write anything fanfiction-related all these past months because school was horrible and lots of other things happened but I thought I should at least try and give y'all something for Christmas, so I hope you enjoy!

Two days left for one of the busiest days of the year when it came to family related gatherings, Christmas was almost here and people were rushing through the streets with bags in their arms and hands, and you were no different; having left some Christmas shopping for the last minute, as it always happened even if you had planned not to do that before. 

This time, you were spending Christmas with your family in New Jersey, it was freezing but it was always freezing during this time of year. Honestly, you were even hoping for a little bit of snow but had heard that there was not much chance for it to happen.

Since your whole family was a bit separated of each other, everyone had been saving up to fly to the New Jersey place, since you had been able to purchase a sort of big house but didn’t want it to be in New York since it was quite full and a lot of traffic, so you opted for a place near but outside the state, that could fit your whole family, or at least, the amount of members that had said would attend. 

The Christmas dinner sounded very exciting and you were happy that, after working here and there all year with small breaks of a couple of weeks between projects, you were finally able to see most of your family. However, there was a small yet important detail; Michael wouldn’t be joining you this time. Just like you had been busy with projects, he had gone on a press tour for his upcoming film and he had been all over the globe. When he apologized, you understood, you could even see how tired he was just by looking into his eyes. Your boyfriend of three years needed to rest and it was alright with you that he decided to spend Christmas with his parents in their home in Ireland, maybe even his sister would be joining them. 

Once you were in your home, you greeted your parents and went straight to your room, were you took out the rest of the gifts you had bought and began wrapping them and putting others on Christmas bags, not wanting anyone to take a peek at what you may have gotten for them. 

The Christmas day dinner arrived and you were just putting final touches in your clothing and makeup. A couple of your aunts and a few of your cousins and their children had arrived. The kids were still young and there weren’t many just three of them. 

After your mom called your name, you went downstairs to help her in the kitchen with a couple of things that still needed to be done. 

“Will Michael be joining us later tonight?” Your mom asked, pouring something from a bowl into other thing. 

“No.” You shook your head before continuing, “he’s gonna spend it back home with his family.” 

“Oh, what a shame. I was counting his plate and everything!” You chuckled. 

“Sorry, mom. He was just very tired because of his job and he really needed to rest and wanted to see his family as well…”

“I see. Well, I’m gonna save it and maybe he’ll come in a couple of days and it will still taste marvelous, alright?” You nodded your head. 

“Sure, I’ll let him know.”

“Well, let’s just put all this in the dining room so we can start.”

You nodded your head and followed your mom to the dining room, putting the dishes and prepared foods at the center so that everyone could serve themselves what they wanted of each plate. 

“Should we put some Christmas tunes?” One of your cousins asked. 

“Sounds good!” You replied excitedly.

“Just not too loud, so we hear each other’s voices.” Your aunt commented and your cousin nodded her head. 

Your cousin connected a speaker to her phone and played her Christmas playlist on an app. Mostly everyone had taken their respective seats. It wasn’t that the table was big enough to store more than six people, but the room was big enough to add a medium sized table that your other family members could also join dinner, so everyone could eat at the same time, and there was even some room left. 

About to take your seat, the doorbell rang. 

“Could you get that, sweetie, please. Must be the delivery guy with the cake I ordered.” Your mom said and you raised an eyebrow. 

“Bakeries got delivery services now? How long was I gone?” You joked as you made your way down the hall and opened the door. 

There was no delivery guy. 

“Michael?!” You exclaimed as you basically jumped and wrapped your arms around his neck; hugging him. He then wrapped his arms around your figure, your eyes were closed trying to assimilate that he was right there after he had told you through a phone call about three days ago that he wasn’t going to make it to your place this year. 

“Hello, darling.” You couldn’t currently see his face but knew that there was a huge grin on his features. And that’s when you opened your eyes and behind your boyfriend, both of his parents and his sister and her family were looking at the scene, they were carrying some stuff.

Quickly, you left your boyfriend’s arms to greet his family. 

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry, I just… I didn’t see you guys.” You apologized as your cheeks turned a bright shade of red and tried to take some things from Michael’s mother’s arms. 

“Don’t you worry, (Y/N)! We’ll take all this inside.” His mother told you. 

“Let me just call my mom, she’ll be so excited that all of you are here!”

By the door, you called your mom who in a matter of seconds was at the front door. 

“I’m so glad you guys made it! I was getting worried!” She said and you looked at her quite confused. 

“Wait. You knew they were coming?” You asked your mom; she just shrugged her shoulders and eyed Michael, she then led Michael’s family into the house, leaving the pair of you outside, in the cold. 

“You called my mom?” You hit him playfully on his chest and he took your hands into his, pulling you closer to him. 

“Yeah, I did. I wanted it to be a surprise.” 

“Well, you made it! I’m surprised! I really thought you were back in Ireland with your parents and sister!” 

“Actually, I was when I called you but then I pitched the idea to my parents, Catherine and they were on board so… we’re here.” He smiled at you and brushed a strand of hair blocking your face to behind your ear. 

“Maybe next year we should spend it in Ireland…” You suggested, looking him in the eyes and placing one of your hands on his shoulder. 

“I would love that – especially because I don’t think Santa got the memo that I’d be spending Christmas here and probably left my presents back home.” A small pout formed on Michael’s lips and a whole-heartedly laugh left your being, sometimes you weren’t even sure if Michael was being totally serious about still believing in Santa Claus, because he seemed genuinely worried about the topic. 

“You know, now that you mention it, I think I saw a present under the tree addressed to a certain ‘Mikey’ but I’m not entirely sure.” You replied and noticed Michael’s pout disappear and the grin was back. 

Michael pulled you back into his arms before kissing your lips softly and with so much love, you felt your knees go weak. 

“I love you so fucking much,” he said almost in a whisper. 

“I love you too fucking much,” you replied and gained a laugh from Michael. “Come on, let’s go eat and if you’re nice, I’ll let you open that gift.” You walked towards the door. 

“Nice? But I got so many naughty ideas, babe…” 

“Michael!” You exclaimed but the stupid joke he had cracked made you laugh and he was laughing now, as well. “—maybe we can do something about it later…” Michael’s eyes widened and you bit your bottom lip. “Let’s go inside.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

Michael followed you and once you were under the doorway, he pulled you back towards him. 

“What is it?” You asked and by moving his head, he told you to look up, where you saw that he was holding a piece of mistletoe with his other hand. “Do you carry around mistletoe?”

“Just when I’m with you,” He smiled sweetly before pressing his lips against yours. 

“You’re such a dork.” 

You kissed him again before returning to the dining room and taking your respective seats, ready to enjoy the Christmas feast.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! As always, feedback and comments are enormously appreciated.   
> I want to wish everyone Happy Holidays and maybe I'll upload something for New Year's but I can't promise anything.   
> Have a safe weekend, everyone! Enjoy the holidays and take care!


End file.
